Detrás de una puerta
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sasori debe de salir de aquella prisión de soledad que él mismo creo... ¿quién mejor que Deidara para liberarle? Un poco de Crack, ¿se dice? XD, si surge algo pasa de Friendship a Romance :D


Hola sempais :D Vaya, si había algo que extrañaba era un one shot de estos dos. Creo que este tiene su peculiaridad al estilo de Problemas con la Popularidad, pero..

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten..

* * *

><p><strong>DETRÁS DE UNA PUERTA<strong>

**.**

**.**

¿Podría escuchar esa voz? Desde afuera alguien grita su nombre, no lo ha parado de buscar. Él es un corazón envuelto en oscuridad. Su odio y su dolor le ha dejado lejos de los demás.

Vuelve la mirada a un lado y se miras en el espejo. ¿Quién es ese que está frente a él? Quizá carezca de nombre, ó ya no tenga valor, y sin embargo su demacrado rostro aún no pierde la perfección, aquellos finos rasgos que se vuelve delicados y con tus movimientos elegantes, de vez en cuando toscos. Finas hebras de cabello rojizo, tanto como la sangre y tus ojos, cansados y dolidos por tantas experiencias que han ido partido tu corazón a la mitad, le devuelven la mirada.

Frunció el ceño, se ve llorando. Cuando levanta la mano y se talla las mejillas, están secas. Mira su reflejo y le sonríe, pero por más que lo hace, las lágrimas no dejan de caer.

"Estaré bien" se dice una y otra vez, pero ya carece de valor.

Debe buscar a qué aferrarse, ó pronto morirá.

En el silencio encuentra que alguien lo está llamando. Pero, ¿quién podría ser? No lo sabe, y se pregunta si es realmente importante saberlo. La voz aún le llama, y sigue haciéndolo, así que él gira la cabeza de un lado a otro solo encuentra la soledad. Solo un cuarto que antes era grande y ahora se vuelve pequeño.

Cae sobre sus rodillas y empieza a gritar.

Deseaba que todo floreciera y que los sueños y deseos de vivir volvieran a él, que le abrazarán y le permitieran sentir el calor del sol. Ó que al menos, si el dolor iba a seguir ahí, que todos pudiesen verlo, y así se pudieran decir "Hay que tratarlo con más amabilidad"

Siempre lo habían hecho, ¿verdad? Pero él nunca estuvo dispuesto a aceptarlo. Era demasiado soberbio para ello. Y entre más tiempo pasó, su corazón más se quebró.

Y empezó a buscar un corazón que estuviera roto por la mitad, uno que con el suyo se pudiera completar, pero todos le parecían llenos de felicidad.

Enojado y frustrado se encerró en aquella habitación y la entrada a todos les prohibió. Parecía ser muy grande y la sonrisa que enmarcó fue porque de repente sintió calor.

Acomodo todo su ser en él: Los sueños rotos y las ambiciones, dolores acumulados y pequeños gestos de felicidad que no alcanzaban a llenar nada de sí.

Esperaba que nadie pudiera entrar, porque el sol no se colaba tras la única ventana y no lo calentaba, porque la lluvia tampoco podía llegar.

Un día cualquiera que se prometió sería normal, vio que agua lo rodeaba y le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

"Si la lluvia no puede entrar a este lugar… ¿Por qué está inundado? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Vaya. No me lo puedo explicar…"

De pronto se miró en el espejo de la habitación, y se encontró con que las gotas de agua corrían desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, surcando su rostro y cayendo al lago que se empezaba a formar debajo de él. Las tocó. Las limpió. Y con fuerza entonces las empezó a tallar, dejando más rojos sus ojos y su rostro, marcas de rasguños que él mismo se provocó.

Pero por más que se reprendió y se gritó, no paró de llorar.

"¿Por qué estoy llorando?" se gritaba desesperado "¿Qué es lo que me pasó? Aquí confinado en silencio, con solo de compañía mi voz, ¿Qué me ha lastimado? ¿Qué me causo este dolor?"

Trató de contenerlo, como siempre lo había hecho, pero el agua de las lágrimas solo subía de nivel. Asustado, corrió hacia la única puerta de aquel cuarto que hoy se veía tan pequeño, el agua a sus pies se removió y hacia olas que al chocar con la pared, regresaban y lo amenazaban con tirarle. Sin embargo, él se aferro a llegar a la puerta.

Empujó y jalo, pero la puerta nunca cedió. El peso de las lágrimas acumuladas se lo impedía. Comenzó a golpearla y a gritar por ayuda: "¡Alguien, quién sea, por favor! ¡Sáqueme de aquí! Estoy atrapado y mis lágrimas me ahogarán… ¡No puedo parar de llorar!"

Pero el silencio siempre fue su respuesta. No había nadie allá afuera. Era un niño atrapado, cuando siempre se creyó un hombre. Por más que gritó y golpeo, solo logró quedarse afónico, y para empeorar no dejaba de llorar.

Cansado y sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, las lágrimas se arremolinaron a su alrededor y no le quedó más que suspirar. Ahora éstas le llegaban al pecho. Pronto no habría donde pudiese respirar.

Volteó a todos lados, recordando cuanto le había gustado ese lugar. Era el mundo que había creado, con las marionetas como compañeras de habitación, siempre silenciosas, así no podrías lastimar su roto corazón, estaban destinadas a ser manejadas a voluntad y esa era su programación.

Siempre había dicho que le gustaba estar solo, y al mirar por la ventana y tropezar con el mundo sonriente y feliz, ajeno a todas sus penas, siempre se dijo que no los envidiaba. "Ellos deberían envidiarme a mí. Deberían crear una coraza como la mía, que impide que alguien me pueda lastimar". Aquella soledad que no le dejo acercarse a los demás, y que lo golpeaba con la realidad de las mentiras. "Quizá sea eso por lo que he llorado. He encerrado tanto mi dolor que hoy lo he tenido que sacar. Pero es tanto que no se puede detener…"

Ahora las lágrimas le llegaban al cuello. "Y moriré sin que nadie se pueda siquiera enterar."

Una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, amarga y llena de dolor.

La fortaleza que había puesto para salvarse ahora le traicionaba y le cobraba su estadía. A grandes cuentas le debía, tenía que suponer.

–Ya no quiero estar solo… Si pudiera haber alguien a mi lado, si al menos al morir alguien me fuera a llorar.

El agua ahora subía hasta sus labios y le cosquilleaba los pómulos. De repente volvió a escuchar aquella voz que siempre lo llamó. En la puerta un golpe sonó.

–¡Oye!– alguien gritó –¡Sé que estás adentro! Respóndeme y ábreme, hum.

El silencio por parte de él fue la respuesta al extraño que esperaba fuera. La puerta suena y se repiten las palabras, quizá con un poco más de desesperación. Gritos desesperados porque dijese algo y él, que no atinaba ni siquiera a creer que pudiese ser real.

Al fin carraspea y pone ambas manos en la puerta.

–¿Quién eres y por qué me llamas?– preguntó –No te conozco siquiera, ¿verdad?

Desde el otro lado los golpes han cesado. Se pone de pie y comienza a gritar:

–¡Si te he ofendido, lo lamento! Me gustaría poder abrirte, pero mis lágrimas no me permiten abrir. Pero si tan solo pudieras quedarte de aquel lado de esta puerta… mientras me duermo eternamente… ¡Si no te vas con eso me bastará para morir en paz!

Por un momento hay silencio. Y luego lo que él más odia: Esperar. Esperar un sonido, su voz, un murmullo. Pero ya no hay más. Pasan los minutos y él sabe que ya no hay nadie atrás. Y después, sus lágrimas lo alcanzan hasta la cabeza y lo hunden.

Mientras los segundos transcurren, notaba el lento palpitar de su corazón. Recordó cuan feliz era, jugando con marionetas que no le podían lastimar, pero que amor de verdad no le podían dar.

Y entonces sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar.

De pronto, tan vago como el susurro del viento, un estruendo suena afuera. Y se repite una y otra vez.

La pared que qué una vez construyó ahora se está rompiendo. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir por el hoyo que se acaba de formar. El hueco crece un par de metros y él salió disparado también.

Tosió y respiro con cierta dificultad, escupiendo el agua salada de sus lágrimas. Fuera el sol le recibió, y el viento le removió los cabellos. Bajo de él sentía el pasto y lo acaricio. Sabía que estaba afuera, estaba vivo, y también sentía miedo. Se encontraba desprotegido de las palabras y del dolor que la gente era capaz de causar.

Abrió los ojos cuando alguien le tapó la luz del sol. Era una sombra que le sonreía, sus cabellos destellando tanto o más que el sol atrás. Unos bellos ojos del color del cielo y una sonrisa despampanante y llena de despreocupación.

–¡Hola, Danna!– le gritó aquel extraño –¡He tenido que romper aquella pared para que esas lágrimas pesarosas no te siguieran aprisionando más, hum! Creo…– dijo mirando el cuarto –Que tendrás que hacer otro cuarto… Pero– se giro a verlo y le tendió la mano sin perder la sonrisa –Tendrás que asegurarte de que quepamos tú y yo, hum.

Él por fin se animó a cogerle la mano y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Parecía muy joven, de la edad en la que él había construido su muralla. Sasori asintió con la cabeza, pero había una pregunta que todavía había que responder.

–¿Quién eres y por qué me llamabas?– le preguntó de nuevo –Yo no te conozco, ¿verdad?

El rubio le miró con una sonrisa todavía más grande, si es que era posible.

–Mi nombre es Deidara, hum– respondió –¿Sasori no danna?

Sasori lo miró curioso.

–Y soy un artista, hum.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. Me gusta el arte efímero.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–Eso no es arte. El arte debe ser eterno.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

–¡Efímero, hum!– gritó desafiante aquel mocoso. Sasori frunció el ceño y antes de responder, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Eterno– se limitó a decir.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p>Sí, sé que esta medio fumado, pero... Es que comí gomitas de azúcar de San Luis :D<p>

Les dejo como pendiente que escriban un review OwO Mary y sus sempais Akatsukianos se los agradecerán.

Matta ne~


End file.
